


Letterina a Babbo Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il piccolo Peter vuole scrivere una letterina di Babbo Natale.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Get Down; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMVc2ceEzU4.Prompt Lista 2: 30. FluffFandom: MCU.Parole: 521.Titolo: Letterina a Babbo NataleScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt: MCU, Superfamily! Peter deve scrivere la letterina a babbo natale.





	Letterina a Babbo Natale

Letterina a Babbo Natale

 

La luce del sole filtrava giallo ocra dalle ampie finestre dell’ufficio.

Peter si sporse in avanti e prese il suo astuccio con disegnati dei ragni e se lo premette contro il petto, recuperò anche un pennarello e una lettera a forma di faccione di Babbo Natale.

Raggiunse Steven con espressione seria e appoggiò gli strumenti sul tavolinetto davanti a lui.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò il Capitano, guardando il bambino.

Peter lo fissò negli occhi con espressione seria.

“Devo fare la letterina per Babbo Natale” disse con voce compunta.

Steve nascose un sorriso intenerito dietro la mano, coperta dal guanto da motociclista che indossava.

“Ti sei comportato bene quest’anno?” gli domandò. Chiuse il fascicolo che stava leggendo e si spostò di lato, permettendo al piccolo di sedersi accanto a lui nel divanetto in stile minimal.

“Sì, voglio assolutamente avere un regalo. Però non ti dico qual è, o poi non me lo porta. Deve rimanere un segreto” disse Peter, annuendo alle proprie parole. 

Steve lo guardò tirare fuori le matite e le penne e lo aiutò a metterle tutte in ordine davanti alla lettera, piegò un foglio per creare una busta.

“Non pensi che sarebbe meglio fare una brutta copia prima?”chiese Rogers.

Peter annuì e prese il foglietto che il maggiore gli stava porgendo. Socchiuse gli occhi, addolcendo l’espressione, mentre Peter tentava di scrivere una ‘c’ piena di ghirigori.

“Sicuro che non vuoi che ti corregga gli errori?” tentò Steven. Il ciuffo biondo cenere gli ondeggiò davanti al viso quando piegò in avanti la testa.

Il bambino annuì e disse deciso: “Posso farcela”.

Tony entrò nella stanza, indossava una maglietta nera umida di sudore che gli lasciava scoperte le spalle massicce e muscolose, sul petto aveva la stampa di Bruce Lee.

“Cosa fanno i miei ‘ragazzi’ preferiti?” chiese.

“Mr. Stark!” trillò il bambino, alzando il foglio della brutta copia. Saltellò sul posto, dimenandolo sopra il capo. “Stiamo scrivendo a Babbo Natale!”.

Tony raggiunse Steve e gli accarezzò distrattamente la spalla.

“Mr. Christmas? Lo conosco personalmente, metterò una parola buona” disse, facendo l’occhiolino al bambino.

Peter spalancò la bocca ad o con aria sorpresa.

“Wow” sussurrò.

Steve si appoggiò la guancia sulla mano.

< Tony ha sempre avuto paura di non saperci fare con i bambini, ma è come uno di loro. Un dolcissimo compagno di giochi.

Tanto a fare l’adulto serioso basto io > rifletté. 

“Ferro Vecchio, portami l’agenda. Cerchiamo il numero di Babbo Natale” disse Stark.

“Mr. Stark, è vero che fate i regali di Natali anche alle sue A.I.?” chiese Peter, con aria incuriosita.

“Certo. Anche a quella caffettiera di Ferro Vecchio e a tutte le mie migliori invenzioni” rispose sinceramente Tony.

< Sì, ma se non fosse per me si scorderebbe di fare gli auguri a chiunque non sia uno dei suoi amici. Fury è forse l’unico generale o personaggio di spicco di cui si ricorda da solo, anche se aggiungerebbe sempre qualche battuta sul suo essere un ‘monocolo’ pieno di segreti > rifletté Rogers.

“Forse è per questo che Babbo Natale è suo amico. Lei è amico dei suoi collaboratori come lui dei suoi elfi” stabilì il bimbo.

 


End file.
